evilfandomcom-20200215-history
The Facility
The Facility is the nerve center of the Organization who runs the ritual for the Ancient Ones and a location in the 2012 horror film The Cabin in the Woods. It is a vast compound with many sectors that runs deep underground beneath the Cabin. Employees *The Director - The leader of the Organization and head of the Facility. *Gary Sitterson - Technician. *Steve Hadley - Technician. *Daniel Truman - Control Room Security Guard. *Wendy Lin - Chemical Department Technician. *Mordecai - The "Harbinger." *Ronald the Intern - Intern. Departments *'Accounting' - The Accounting Department are responsible for keeping financial accounts for damages done to the Cabin. *'Administration' - *'Archives' - The Archives Department are responsible for collecting historic records of the Rituals that have happened. *'Bio Medical' - *'Chemical Department' - The Chemical Department creates and releases the fumes and chemicals to the Ritual's sacrifices in order to influence their behavior and make them act stupid. *'Communications' - *'DNA Archives' - The DNA Archives are responsible for keeping records of the DNA of either monsters, Ritual sacrifices, and/or members of the Facility's staff. *Data Archives - *'Demolition' - The Demolition Department are responsible for destroying the tunnel leading in and out of the Cabin's area. *'Digital Analysis' - *'Distribution' - *'Electrical' - The Electrical Department are responsible for giving power to the Facility and the Cabin. *'Engineering' - *'Finance' - *'Internal Logistics' - The Internal Logistics Department are responsible for transporting resources all over the Facility. *'Kitchen Staff ' - The Kitchen Staff works at the Facility's cafeteria. *'Maintenance' - The Maintenence Department keeps the Facility and the Ritual in proper condition. *'Operations' - *'Psychology' - *'Research and Development' - The Research and Development Department are responsible for developing information received during the Ritual in order to improve the later ones. *'Security' - The elite soldiers who protect the Facility. *'Story Department' - *'Wranglers' - The Wranglers are responsible for recapturing the monsters that are released into the Cabin once the Ritual is done. *'Zoology' - The Zoology Department studies the anatomies, biology, habits, and classifications of the monsters the Facility owns. Important Sectors *'Break Room' - Sitterson and Hadley were seen here at the start of the film. *'Control Room' - The main control room for the entire ritual operation. Sitterson and Hadley are in direct control of all the preceding operations from this room. *'Cube Prison' (refered to as their 'stable') - The glass square holding cells for each of the Monsters. (Possible reference to the 1997 sci-fi/mystery/ horror film Cube) *'Elevator Lobby' - The lobby at which the monsters are processed before being sent up to the Cabin. *'Ritual Chamber' - The ritual chamber with the five slabs representing the five sacrifices that sits over top of the Ancient Ones. *'Secret Escape Tunnel' - A secret tunnel from the Control Room to the Ritual Chamber that is secured by a computer padlock. Trivia *Drew Goddard revealed in a recent Q&A that there are many Facilities like the one featured in the film all over the world, each with a different arsenal of monsters. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Magic Category:Paranormal